HIPOKRYZJA RAKÓW - Zapytaj Beczkę 134
Prowadzi Krzysztof Gonciarz. Napluli mu w twarz! Jednogłośna opinia 8 milionów ludzi zobaczyło daily vlogi w czasie, jak nie było ''Zapytaj Beczkę'' i wyraziło jednogłośną opinię. Pytania *ZESTRYFIKOWALI MI GLICEROL! - Damian Z. *Jaki ten Gargamel ma wkurwiający, wielki kulfon na twarzy.﻿ - Betrezen41 *Jezeli poczatek nowej ery uznaje sie za narodzenie Chrystusa dzieki czemu wiemy, ze teraz jest rok 2016. I tutaj rodzi sie moje pytanie dlaczego nie wierzacy w Boga uzywaja tego samego roku co Chrzescijanie. Skoro nie wierza w Boga to znaczy, ze nadal powinny zyc czasami przed nasza era ?﻿ - Mikołaj Iwaniec *Jestem podróżnikiem w czasie ! Krzysiuu jem zupę...﻿ - snajper039 *Jak nazywa się Japoński bezdomny? Nachuj Mi Tachata :) pozdrawiam Hehłing Hehłing Hehłing﻿ - Pejper 25 *masło robi się ze śmietany, a nie z mleka - Marta Graca *BURZUM!! - Svart Avgrunn *Krzysiu, czytam książkę Niekrytego i mam na sobie koszulkę "Lubisz Masło ?" czy to normalne ?﻿ - Bobcio Bobalski *CO SĄDZISZ O TEGOROCZNEJ EUROWIZJI??? I O OCENIE JURY... - MrSernikc﻿ *Przestałeś być zabawny od kiedy zacząłeś zachowywać się jak typowy lewak. pozdrawiam﻿ - AksolotlMEX *Co sądzisz o dramie sexmasterki? Te raki co ją hejtują (Malczunski , MaxKrasoń)to jest jakiś żart XD , jak widzę tę podroby Abstrachui to mnie chuj strzela huehue﻿ - Michał Iwankiewicz *Krzysiu,ostatnio mnie strasznie wkurwia mówienie,że jaka to teraz młodzież jest uzależniona od tych wszystkich sprzętów elektronicznych,internetu itd. i jak jeszcze mówią,że jak oni byli młodzi to siedzieli po 13 godzin codziennie na dworze,a według mnie to jest właśnie wina osób starszych,rodziców którzy dają dzieciom co chwila telefon,tablet żeby po prostu się na chwile odpierdolili,a później się dziwią czemu tak jest,a nie inaczej. Jakie zdanie ty masz na ten temat?﻿ - Jan Kowalski * +Rogal Czekoladowy jebany hipokryta, piszesz, że kolega nie ma nic do powiedzenia to czepia sie sposobu pisania, a sam w tych wszystkich twoich komentarzach nie napisałeś nic ciekawego, czy chociaż rozsądnego﻿ - mam wąsy * +Rattle Luj > Ktoś tu nie ma argumentów żeby poprowadzić dyskusje? Chwilę wcześniej > Ja pierdole, ale z ciebie bezbek weź się zabij Wiesz co to hipokryzja? No własnie, chyba na tyle z tej 'rozmowy'﻿ - Rogal Czekoladowy * wstyd mi za was że zgodziliscie się wystąpić u tej ludzkiej sciery do czyszczenia szczelin za kiblem. latwiej bylo by mi spojrzeć sobie w oczy po wydaniu rodziców gestapo. Niech sobie ten śmieć załatwi japońskie obywatelstwo I zrzeknie się polskiego bo niestety nie da się nikogo obywatelstwa pozbawic. gonciarz to hipokryta I baran któremu wydaje się ze myśli samodzielnie a tylko łyka chore bzdury innych pozbawionych logiki pseudointeligentow﻿ - papyshak *Ja się pytam, GDZIE JEST ADMINISTRATOR I EWENTUALNE ŻARTY O KUPIE﻿ - Booooom513 *czy tez lubisz zdjecia napakowanego PAPIEŻA! Kurwa﻿ - Adrian Grzesik *KIEDY MNIE ODBANUJESZ NA FACEBOOKU?!!!!!!!!!﻿ - DOMAN KRUL *Co sądzisz o wybijaniu się np. na grach, a po nabiciu jakiegoś fejmu całkowitym zmienianiu tematyki swoich filmów, np. na unboxingi telefonów?﻿ - Kasia Żurek Vlog *Ale to musi być dziwne, nagrywanie swojego głupiego śmiechu do kamery, w pustym pokoju. Wyobrażam sobie jak przy montażu myślisz "hmm... ten popierdolony śmiech wyszedł całkiem dobrze! Wstawię to tutaj...".﻿ - Paweł Kujawiak * Muszę się pochwalić moim odkryciem które zmieni wasze życia otóż subskrybowanie tego kanału diametralnie podnosi jakość oraz ilość otrzymywanego przez nas szczęścia ponieważ po kliknięciu przycisku subskrypcji Gonciarz automatycznie zaczyna być śmieszny niestety to tajna informacja która może zostać usunięta w każdej chwili dlatego nie czekaj i subskrybuj Gonciarza już teraz oraz skopuj ten komentarz i pokaż go innym (Jak świnia!)﻿ - Kuba Szupryczynski *uwielbiam twoje pierdolenie;-) - warch ersing *NATEGOWALI MI W TEN! - Marce Linho *Śmieszny typek z ciebie, ziomuś. Wybiłeś się na moim kanale i teraz chcesz trzepać tysiące złotych miesięcznie? Żenada ziomuś, (nie)piąteczka!﻿ - Maczumpa *Fraszki beczki: Tęcza, bajka i fantazja misie, pysie... EUTANAZJA!﻿ - sunglasses at night * Fraszki Beczki Był raz sobie Gonciarz mały w Japonii robił DOLARY wstawia Beczkę: masz się śmiej a tu czas na Q&A!﻿ - Pugs&Horses *CHRZEŚCIJANIN TAŃCZY TAŃCZY TAŃCZY TAŃCZY﻿ - X - Teenager *Fraszki beczki: Krzysiu drogi przyjacielu masz tu w Polsce widzów wielu czemu zaś siedzisz w Japonii UMIERAJ KURWO W AGONII Eszelegeszelekyk﻿ - Dirk22PL *"Weganizm jest jak seks analny: jak ktoś chce to spoko, ale natura jednak stworzyła nas inaczej xD" czy to już rasizm i wegano nw fobia ?﻿ - Stanisław Małecki *Krzysiu, jak podać mamie definicję youtubera? - Marysia Szelągowska *ej, pomyślmy logicznie. SexMasterka robi to swoje ,,nauczanie seksualne", ale jej filmy są opatrzone nalepką 18+. to kogo ona chce nauczać? ludzi powyżej osiemnastki którzy tę wiedzę już mają?﻿ - Maja Sękowska *Teraz jest ta moda na pokemony, wiadomo, gracze wychodzą z domów, fajnie. Gracze-samice też wchodzą z domów, świetnie. Teraz jak do nich zagadać?﻿ - Greebo4 *Krzysztof Gonciarz tańczy, tańczy tańczy tańczy, tańczą tańczą jego subskrybenci :D﻿ - dPhoenixPL *Dawno dawno temu, w odległym odcinku, w przypływie złości Polaczek Gimbuswoker zabił plamię Jeźdźców Pustyni, co otworzyło mu drogę pod skrzydła złego imperatora Kanciarza. Ale nadeszła nowa nadzieja przybył młody Gonczak Gimbuswoker, ale musisz mu pomóc drogi Obi-Beczko Gonciarzu, pamiętaj zawsze gdy uratujesz jakiegoś Jeźdźca Pustyni rodzi się nowy Jedi. - zetsu12344 * Uwielbiam to, kiedy Krzysztof powie coś naprawdę mądrego i głębokiego, a potem uderzy czymś totalnie głupim i płytkim. Ten wspaniały sposób aby trafić do każdego z widzów. Może nie powiedziałam nic szczególnie mądrego, ale... . . GONKERS!﻿ - Lidia Bajer *Jesteś aż takim lemingiem i cebulą żeby trzeba było CiPomagać w tworzeniu Zapytaj Beczkę???﻿ - K. Metylski *Ciekawe jak by wyglądał Gonciarz prawak - hphph Fraszki Beczki *Tęcza, bajka i fantazja misie, pysie... EUTANAZJA!﻿ - sunglasses at night * Był raz sobie Gonciarz mały w Japonii robił DOLARY wstawia Beczkę: masz się śmiej a tu czas na Q&A!﻿ - Pugs&Horses *Krzysiu drogi przyjacielu masz tu w Polsce widzów wielu czemu zaś siedzisz w Japonii UMIERAJ KURWO W AGONII Eszelegeszelekyk﻿ - Dirk22PL Podkład muzyczny Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem